


The Firsts Challenge

by Shadow7



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: This will be a series of chapters about the firsts anything for my favorite couple! #Shefani. You are free to join if any of you wants toEnjoy!PS-Love to the awesome girls of the group chat who always inspire and love, also for the support to keep writing and reading to escape the real world for a bit at the time! To those there and to those who left and we hope they'll return.Love and peace to all, we all need it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. Hope yall having a great day! In this chapter Blake and Gwen, remember and go to their first date!  
> Warning: Pure fluff

It’s not like I haven’t done this before, is just that I haven’t done this in such a long time that I can barely remember doing it. I needed to be calm and just take three deep breaths before doing it. It could only go two ways, one, it could seem like I was desperate if I tried too hard, or two, it could seem like I didn’t care if I didn’t try hard enough.

If the first one happened, it could be cute or just like a stalkerish and if the second option happened it could be desperate and I would want to kill myself and our relationship would be ruin, no big deal.

_-What is wrong with you?-_ I jumped like a cat and turned quickly to find Adam looking at me just confused when he entered the room.

_-Nothing-_ I answered and pretended that I was fixing my hair instead of giving me a pep talk in front of the mirror to gain confidence to ask Gwen Stefani out on a date.

_-Right… Now, what’s really up?-_ He asked again, this time sitting on the king size bed. I have been staying with Adam and Behati for about a month now, I was slowly moving out of my house and moving my shit to a new one, not far from here and really near to Gwen’s, it was not on purpose but I loved it anyhow. 

_-My head is all over the place, that’s all-_ Well, that and that I needed to grow some balls.

_-Really? Why?-_

_-Adam… since when you became a so nosy? Some people have stuff in their heads to fill their brains with… you should try-_

_-That’s low… but ok, I’ll admit it, I’m antsy and I want to know why you jumped like a freaking cat who was woken up in the middle of the night because someone threw him a glass of water -_

_-Well, that’s elaborated…-_

_-Blake-_ Adam used his serious voice and he rarely used it with me, unless we were talking about life.

_-I’m thinking about asking Gwen out on a date_ \- I said quickly and turned my head to the mirror and it was a stupid way to avoid Adam’s look because, well…it’s a mirror, I could see his reflection, the thing that surprised me was that he didn’t look flabbergasted, confused or just looked at me like I was crazy, he had a smile on his face.

_-How are you planning it to do it?-_   He asked and I just turned confused.

_-You aren't surprised that I, a country singer from Oklahoma is asking the famous Gwen Stefani, queen, rock star, from Los Angeles, out on a date?-_

_-Dude, first of all,…you have been drooling over Gwen since the moment you met, don’t you lie to me, we talk about it, and I have too, but I’m in love with my wife and I wouldn’t do anything and now she’s like a sister and she’s amazing. You didn’t do anything when you were married… now, since you separated from Miranda and since you told the crew, including her, about the divorce, I wondered if you were going to start dating soon and find some bimbo desperate for attention to have sex with, but now, in a twist of events, Gwen is getting divorce too, meaning you two, both, are technically single… so, considering you two have been talking non-stop for the last month or so, I thought it was done deal that you were hiding it from me, now…the fact that you’re nervous and that you haven’t done it, that is funny-_

_.-I have to admit something to you…-_

_-What? You like dick?-_

_-Yes, yours…I’ve been waiting for you, Adam… dipshit-_ I said and threw my brush at him _-Something might had happened between Gwen and me before-_

_-What?-_

_-Gwen and I had a couple of moment before the blinds…and it was about … fuck-_

We were on the Tonight Show, we were supposed to do a lip-sync battle with Jimmy and at the end we were singing a duet, it was supposed to be fun but my slight crush on Gwen was making the rehearsals a bit difficult because I couldn’t concentrate very well while I was staring at her like an idiot.  I had been nervous since the moment they chose us to do it and since the second I saw her, my heart hadn’t stopped pounding so hard that I was actually afraid people around me could hear it. 

During the shoot I acted like an idiot, she laughed, she danced, I laughed and my heart never stopped beating as fast as it could go without killing me, and when our eyes were locked in the middle of the duet and I touched her head, I felt myself go.

The need to leave the set was too great, I was breathing hard and my head was pounding way too hard and the need for that bottle that I haven’t had in so long is returning making my hands shake for a bit, I had turned down a notch with the drinking but it was difficult to do it when your wife was drinking much more than ever these days. What is wrong with me? With us?

I changed my clothes quickly and shot an _“I love u”_ to Miranda, I liked doing that sometimes during the day and, I’m a bit ashamed to say that at this particular time, it was the guilt that made me do it,  it was starting to feel like a snake rolling inside of my stomach and threatening to choke me, and just when I thought I was going to be free till late October or even November, someone knocked on the door and after my quick, “Common in” Gwen was standing in front if the opened door with a smile on her beautiful lips, showing a few teeth and her eyes popping out with those crazy lashes

_-Hey! That was so fun, right?-_

_-Yeah… I love those songs-_

_-Me too, who knew our music taste was so similar, cowboy-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-You ok? You seem off…-_

_-I’m ok, I am…-_

_-You sure?-_

_-Yeah… I’m good. You were great; I almost thought you could sing like that-_

_-Yeah, ok! You’re funny, I never thought you could be so funny-_ She punched me in the arm and I pretended it hurt, making a weird face and driving her into uncontrollable giggles.

I got up and stood in front of her, giving her a soft smile, she returned it but a bit wryly. My heartbeat, that was a little more stable, returned to the crazy pace it was just minutes before, getting me a bit confuse and a lot scared. I saw her pupils dilating for a bit and she took a deep breath, she licked her lips and blinked suddenly. I hadn’t noticed but we both had got closer to the other and the second I could smell her perfume, I knew I was gone, her scent was going to drive me wild and I knew it because it was all flowery and clean and damn perfect, but in that very second we both snapped out of the…whatever it was, both and took two steps back from the other and I looked at the floor while I heard her stammering a bit.

_-I …. I….I gotta go-_

_-Yeah, me too-_

_-Going back to LA?-_

_-No, no… I’m … I’m going to Nashville and then Oklahoma-_

_-Oh, good…good. So, later-_ She said and I looked up, watching her trying to control her breath, her chest was moving fast up and down, her hands were a little shaky and her eyes were wide and filled with confusion

_-Bye, see ya in November-_

_-Yeah…bye-_ She ran out and I took a deep breath and sat down on the couch taking deep breaths trying to control my body and stopped it from running after her, throwing her against a wall and kissing her stupid.

A text came in _“Why are you so corny, what’ do you want?”_ Miranda. That text didn’t help at all, so I dropped my phone and held my head between my hands.

_-You almost kissed?!! A year ago_?!!- Adam screamed and his jaw was almost on the floor.

_-Say it louder, your neighbor didn’t hear it-_

_-Sorry…Wow! Man, so you two have like a real thing…-_

_-Yes… you wouldn’t believe how guilty I felt for weeks, damn it…-_ I have become even sweeter to Miranda and she became more bitter, the guilt was strangling my stomach because every time I thought about Gwen, I could smell her perfume and hear her laugh and I must admit that in a couple of occasions when having sex with Miranda, my eyes closed to her image, a photo that I have seen of her laying on a bed with her head thrown back, and that almost got me on the verge. I thought that well, after ten years together, you couldn’t avoid thinking about other people, I mean; we are animals, right, right? But when I told Brandon and then Mike, both told me that it has never happened to them, ever and the guilt returned stronger than ever.

_-Wait…you said two times… Did it happen again? When?-_

_-After the Grammys…-_

_-What?! I was there! I sang with her!-_

_-I know! Fuck, Adam-_

 

Miranda and I had a blowout in the car over the Grammys about her producer, she had admitted an affair with him and I still couldn’t believe it, I was raw inside, I wanted to leave and cry and just kill him and I don’t know what else. I still couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that she cheated on me, multiple times, but she was sorry “this time”, those were her exact words, “this time”.

She was quiet; she knew I needed space and that I was in that mood to not be bothered by anyone. I wanted to go home and cry and eat and drink and sleep and maybe, never wake up. It was one of those moments when I was in such a dark place that looking at the windows of the car, watching the lights flashing and planning their murder was better than looking at the woman I have been with, the last ten years of my life. We didn’t talk, we left the car, we took pictures, we enter the auditorium, we sat, we watched the thing and we still weren’t talking, I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t even know if I could say anything without yelling at her.

Then it happened. Gwen Stefani was rocking the stage with Adam, she looked amazing in that red dress, she looked hot and beautiful and damn perfect, even more than usual. I felt like a little kid in a concert, completely in love with the star of the show who looked completely forbidden and unreachable at the same time. I couldn’t look away; I was in awe of her beauty. I knew she was singing, Adam had told I and he couldn’t be more excited and I couldn’t wait to see her again.

We were already in the season after hers, she left an empty space in the panel, I must say, I missed her comebacks, her flirty and sweet comments, her relationship with Pharrell so beautiful and pure as her, and Christina’s comments were getting into me lately, it was enough with one rude blond in my life, to get another one at work.

After that weird moment in New York, we tried to act as normal as we could in the lives, we sang and laughed a bit, I didn’t flirt, I didn’t trust myself enough to not say something stupid on National television. So, we went to the normal, tried the nothing happened route and it worked, to a certain extent, it was never the same but it could have been much worse.

So, watching her singing on that stage, being completely perfect was almost too much for my senses. My heart did the beating thing again, and my need to grab her and kiss her was almost too great too, but I didn’t. They finished, I stood up, clap and sat again. The night was over, I saw a few people, took a few pictures and when it was over I left Miranda talking to her friends while I went for mine, catching Gwen in a hall speaking over the phone outside the auditorium, no one around.

_-I love you too, baby. Yes, go to bed. Yes, it passes your bedtime, it’s time…yes. I love you-_ I heard her voice and the sweet honey that was dripping from it, made my body tingle. I wanted that.

_-Hey! You guys were great…-_

_-Blake! Thanks! -_ She said and we both moved for a weird and uncomfortable hug that became a tight hug that lasted, probably much more than it should have. Her perfume was different but her scent the same, the flowery and clean smell was there and I tried to take as much as I could, so maybe I could remember it in a lonely summer night.

_-I have missed you-_ It slipped out of my mouth.

_-I have missed you too. All of you, even your bad jokes that always makes me laugh-_ She said with a giggle and I blushed a bit.

We got ourselves in a small talk that was weirdly comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. I missed talking to her and her sweetness and just all the good parts of her personality but then, we were both avoiding every really deep conversation and that was clearly uncomfortable.

_-How are the kids?-_

_-Good, just good, Kingston think he’s a teen already, Zuma doesn’t want to be one and Apollo keeps growing, getting a little too big for his age-_

_-Well, he’s almost a preteen, so it’s close enough when you’re his age, Zuma will think otherwise when he sets his eyes on something only teens get to do and well, Apollo, maybe he’ll be as tall as me-_

_-You’re so cute… and funny. You’re right but I don’t think Apollo will be as tall as you, haven’t you heard? You’re Bigfoot’s long lost brother-_ I couldn’t help but laugh at the joke and will that, she giggled all the way.

_-How are you? Really? -_ I asked and she just nodded but didn’t answer. – _Baby girl, I see ghosts in your eyes, I can picture that it’s not my business but seeing you like this makes me want to punch someone-_

_-Marriage is tough-_ She finally said with a little voice and little did I know that in both of our minds, divorce was already the winning option. I nodded

_-Tell me about. We had a horrible fight, I don’t want to see her and here I am, expected to be here with her-_

_-Gavin didn’t come. I didn’t want him to-_

_-Wise decision-_ I nodded and she smiled. I leaned against the wall as she stood in front of me

_-I missed this-_

_-What, girl?_

_-You making me laugh… I barely laugh with an adult anymore-_

_-That’s a sin, good catholic girl-_ She giggled and punched my shoulder

She tried to punch me again but this time I caught her fist and I stood up and we were now, in front of the other, me holding her fist and she put her other hand in my chest. We were right in front of the other, this time touching, music could be heard in the background and my mind flew to that night in New York when the need to kiss her was so strong it could bend my knees.

I took a deep breath and thought about something to say, something funny to break the ice, something flirty to... I don’t know what, I was terrified.

_-You should laugh more, your laugh it’s too cute, for you to not do it again-_

_-Blake…what’s happening?-_

_-I don’t know and it scares the crap out of me-_

_-We are going to work together soon, again-_

_-Yes… we are-_

_-Isn’t this dangerous?-_

_-Very… we are married-_

_-Yes... we are-_

_-Is it wrong that I don’t care about it now?-_

_-Yes… because I don’t care either and maybe one of us should-_

_-What are we going to do?-_

_-Move on…we should-_

_-Yeah, we should-_

Our whispers were soft and sweet and we had just accepted that something was up between us and I felt myself sweat a bit. I looked at her lips, she took a deep breath, we locked eyes and our face started to move towards the other when we heard someone scream for me.

_-Mr. Shelton! The after party will start in a minute; you should get to your wife-_ I nodded and looked at Gwen. I moved and kissed her cheek, dangerously close to her mouth and then walked away, turning back when I was about to get in the room, catching her looking at me. I winked; she laughed, walked in and didn’t saw her again until June.

 

_-My God… Then if you know she likes you why are you acting like a little bitch?-_ Adams asked. – _Just go and say, Gwen would you like to hang out?-_

I knew Adam was right but that didn’t make me less nervous. We have to leave to the set to make a couple of interviews, Gwen was back from her trip to Montana and I was desperate to see her.  Without a word, I nodded back to the door and left with Adam to the set. When we arrived, I saw Gwen’s car parked outside and I felt my heart stopping, dying to see her. We have arrived around half an hour before it was time so I would have enough time to see her and talk to her and drool over her.

_-Nervous, cowboy? Excited?-_ Adam teased and I just flipped him off and left the car before he even turned it off.

I walked over the trailer area and went straight to her trailer, knocked and waited for her to answer for me to bust in like a desperate child looking for his mom. As I did and turned I saw her beautiful face getting up from the sofa and almost running towards me, wrapping her arms around me, almost making me kiss her right there. Her head was over my chest and I knew she could hear my heartbeat going crazy, my arms were over her back and I laughed when she tried to pick me up.

_-What are you doing? -_ I asked laughing

_-I missed you-_ She said, not looking at me and I hugged her tighter to me.

_-I missed you more, trust me-_

_-Come…-_ she dragged me to the couch and sat me while she went for her bag. She sat down and took a portrait that was wooden made and had the initials “BS” and “GS” in wood at the corners

_-So, you don’t miss me, cowboy-_

_-I love it! Thanks, baby girl-_ She laughed and I hugged her.

She was telling me about her time there but I wasn’t listening, I wasn’t paying attention to anything when I interrupted her with a simple.

_-Gwen, do you want to go out with me?-_

My world stopped waiting for her answer.

 

  _-Gwen, do you want to go out with me?-_ I heard him saying it, I saw his lips moving but my God, I never thought he would ask. From the second we started talking after we both came clean with our divorces, my mind would fly to those moments we shared, from the second our eyes locked the first time and his shining blue eyes caught mine and made me shiver, or whenever he made me laugh over his dumb jokes, or when we sang Endless Love and we almost kissed or whenever his blue eyes were on me and my body tingled. Now, he was asking me out while I was sort of resting on his chest, cuddling with him.

_-I mean, I think we could, grab a drink or dinner, or a movie… I mean_ \- He was now rambling, so cute.

_-I’d love to go to go out with you, Blake. I thought you’d never ask-_ I said and he smiled brightly, his eyes lighted up and he laughed.

_-I was too terrified to do it before, sorry for being late-_ He tried it to play it cool, but he looked even cuter then.

_-I’ll forgive you; you’re never late, ever-_ I whispered, I moved his hair out of the way, I could see his eyes looking straight at mine, his smile was gorgeous and his eyes sparkling at me.

My heart was beating hard and fast inside my chest, our eyes locked into the other, my breath was hard…well, both of our breaths were ragged, our faces getting closer and closer to then separate immediately the second the door opened and Danilo came in with a bunch of supplies, not really seeing what he had interrupted.

Danilo knew about my crush on Blake. He was actually the one who made me see it the first time… I’m not ashamed to admit that I didn’t totally accept my “little” crush the first time around until Danilo teased me with a “ _Didn’t know you liked them like that_ ” and after my “ _What are you talking about?”._ Well…

 

- _What do you mean what I’m talking about? Don’t move sweetheart, I’m trying to make that wave that you like_ \- Danilo was doing my hair for the first day, we had returned to shoot after a couple of months of a break and oh, my.

_-I don’t get the comment, that’s all-_ I said confused

_-Well… the cowboy, you like that cowboy-_

_-Don’t be ridiculous, Danilo, it’s not your best look and doesn’t match your beard-_

_-Sweetheart… don’t feel ashamed, I would jump his bones if I could or well, I could, but he isn’t gay, not even a little, he’s the kind of “straight as it comes”, sadly. Heterosexuality is so confining.-_

_-What?-_  I couldn’t breathe, I mean, first I didn’t like Blake that way, I didn’t know him well enough and whatever had happened in New York was forgotten, and second of all, Danilo has a crush on Blake, WHAT?!

_-Doesn’t your heart skip a bit when you look at him, or when he flashes those dimples at you? Or don’t you laugh like an idiot when he’s around? Don’t you want to run your hands through his hair or…-_ My heart raced

_-Danilo…-_ I interrupted him

_-Just think about it, ok? And don’t try the dumb part, doesn’t fit you…you might be blond and skinny but your lips are too bright red and it doesn't match your attitude-_ He kept doing my hair and my heart kept pounding and stopped dead when I said

_-Ok…maybe I do like him…as a friend, Danilo-_

_-Really? Only a friend?-_

_-Yes…only a friend-_

_-So, that late cold New York night when you left his dressing room running away like a little deer running from a hunter was what…? You two playing hide and seek now?-_

_-You saw that?-_

_-Hard not to… I was waiting for you to tell me first. What happened?-_

_-We talked, we had a little moment, just… a bit tension…not much, we just…-_

_-Kissed?-_

_-NO! Never… I would never…we, almost kiss…there was this…-_ The more I talked and the more I stammered the more I understood that I had a crush on Blake I did, and I was feeling guilty because I had a husband at home and three boys that depended on that marriage, and even though, yes, Gavin was a sucky husband and he had cheated on me, I would have never ever done that to him, doesn’t matter how bad it gets… then it hit me. - _Danilo, I’m in trouble-_

_-You are, baby… but so is your marriage, we both know that…-_

_-I’m not gonna cheat on Gavin…-_

_-Not saying you should cheat…I’m saying, you should think other options...-_

_-Like?-_

_-Divorce, maybe…-_

_-Danilo…-_

_-Breath and think, that’s all. He has cheated, he’s not a good husband, he puts you down, he doesn´t make you smile anymore and every relationship is bad when the other person makes you cry more than makes you laugh, and even your overly catholic parents are begging you to dump him, that’s a sign. Think about it-_

The conversation ended and even though it had it restarted a couple of times, especially after I told him about my divorce and when I told him about Blake’s, we hadn’t had talk much about the subject, which was going to change after tell him that I accepted Blake’s invitation, and that was right now.

 

Danilo walked in and he turned around, standing still when he saw that Blake and I were both, sitting on the couch and that I was still a little leaned into him.

_-Well, hello!-_ Danilo’s eyes almost popped out of his head

_-Danilo! How are you?-_ Blake got up and helped me to get up after him. - _I let you two get ready and do your thing_ \- He said and as Danilo walked inside smiling like an idiot, Blake turned to me, dip his head, kissed the corner of my mouth for Danilo to see and then whispered. – _I’ll text you about dinner_ \- Kissed my cheek again and then he left, leaving me stunned, turned on and excited.

Blake hadn’t been gone even five seconds when I heard Danilo’s squeal. - _What the fuck happened in the last two months_?- At his high pitched voice, I just laughed hysterically and gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

_-Blake asked me out after almost two months of texting each other… that’s what happened-_

_-OH MY GOD!! FINALLY!!-_ I laughed and sat down on the chair.

I started telling him about what happened and was in the middle of it when Gregory came in, having to tell the story twice, but getting the same amount of butterflies in my stomach as I told the story the second time. I asked for advice, jokes and cute things to say, what I should wear and promised a complete and perfect description of the night. I got ready and left my trailer to get to shoot the promos for the season, a couple of photoshoots and give the producers the number of Selena for the battles.

I received a quick message from Blake _“Free tonight or tomorrow”_

_“Both days, you decide”_ I answered a little bold

_“If it was for me, I would ask you to leave with me in this second but we might get sued, so better tonight. I’ll pick you up around 7?”_

_“Sounds perfect. Where are we going?”_

_“Thought about cooking something at my place… You see, my house is almost ready but not quite, but the kitchen and living room are ready, so we could have dinner”_

_“Perfect. See you then, in a couple of minutes”_

_“Perfect”_

The shooting was great, I laughed and Blake and I flirted in ways we hadn’t before crossing a few boundaries,  it was soon that Pharrell gave us a couple of looks, Adam was teasing us and the cameramen were confused and we, we were happy and giggly, not caring about the nudges, the winks and the comments from the people surrounding us. The date was set and I just had to get home, take a quick shower, get ready and wait for him to come to me and blow me away. I was too excited for my own good.

The afternoon became night and I was more than ready for my date with Blake, I had canceled a dinner with Jen and Todd, telling Jen about the date and telling Todd that I had a business dinner, just in case. I was walking in circles when I heard my phone and read a quick message from Blake at seven oh one _“I’m outside”._

I almost ran outside and collided with Blake at my doorstep, he had a smile plastered on his beautiful face and his eyes were dancing under the light of my porch as his hands grabbed my arms, holding me up.

_-God. Hi!-_ I said

_-Hello, beautiful. You look amazing, as usual-_ I was wearing a black shirt, white jeans, black heels and my hair in a pony. Blake had his uniform on with a plaid that I hadn’t see before and it made me want to go to his closet and learn the patterns of each one of his shirts.

_.-Thanks. I haven’t seen that shirt on you-_

_-Really? It’s one of my favorites, for especial occasions-_

_-Is this an especial occasion?-_

_-This is the most especial occasion I’ve had since the Grammys-_ I blushed because we both know what he’s referring to and my heart was excited and skippy and damn, happy.

He walked me out, opened my door, helped me with my seatbelt, closed the door and repeated the process when we arrived at his house. Southern charm.

We went inside, the house was beautiful, a bit empty but it was a rental, so I get it. There were candles around the house and he took me to the kitchen where the most incredible smell came from.

_-Oh, MY GOD! You cook?!-_ I asked excitedly and he laughed, loudly, that hoarse laugh that gets me going, all the time and I blushed immensely.

_-I do, baby-_ He said in his hoarse voice, making me shudder and blushing at the pet name. He always uses pet names and I can’t help but love them all the way. He made Mexican food and I was salivating at all the food, we ate and talked, flirted as he told me about how difficult was for him to ask me out on a date and I was laughing so hard picturing him talking in front of a mirror with confidence. The whole time we were seating right in front of each other, food long time eaten, half full glasses of wine on the table and our fingers locked, he would rub my finger and I would slap his arms playfully when he said something dumb or naughty, which happened often.

With the pass of the time, we started to get closer to the other, now our legs were brushing, I was running patterns on his tattoo, he kept talking in a low and raspy voice and I kept blushing immensely whenever he winked at me, which again, happened often.

_-How are you doing so far? Your texts and emails say much but… how are you really?-_

_-Honestly, I’m better…I have talked things through, the pain isn’t unbearable and whenever I drop the kids at his place, I cry less and less, which is good. I’m going out and having dinner with friends so, I’m much, much better, which makes me really happy-_

_-I’m glad you are-_

_-Yeah…I even accepted a date, with a guy-_

_-Did you really? What were you thinking?-_

_-Nothing…you see, when he’s around, I can’t think straight-_

_-Really? I think he’s the one not thinking straight-_

_-You’re the sweetest-_

_-Me? Honey, you are the most amazing woman I’ve met, for real…I don’t get how you can be so damn, perfect.-_ He then did something I wasn’t ready for him to do, separate. He took the plates, moved them to the side, grabbed my hand and pulled me up.- _My stereo isn’t set yet, so this will have to do_ \- He took his phone and put a song I couldn’t really remember.

I got up, his hand was on my hip, the other one was going to take my hand but before he did that, I moved my hands to his neck and started to play with his hair while we sway at the rhythm of it, the jazzy song was so sexy that I felt my body falling in love with it, my body was pressed against his, our eyes locked the air was heavy and I felt, empowered and powerless at the same time, I felt taking care of and completely terrified, I felt excited and sad? My mind was a mess.

_-Blake…-_ I said whispering, my voice was low and gravelly, we were blushing, our eyes locked, a slow jazz song coming from the speakers, a little buzzed because of the wine, butterflies in my stomach and I could only remember this feeling once before, when I had my first kiss ever at sixteen years old, with a bratty guy from my school that I was crazy about. But Blake was not him, Blake was not Tony, Blake wasn’t Gavin, Blake was my sexy coworker who I was crazy for.

Just when our foreheads touched and our lips were close to each other, my phone rang making us both jump out of our skin. I groaned and he laughed. I moved to get my phone. Gavin.

- _He’s even making my life miserable after separation. Jesus_ \- I said and felt Blake’s lips on my forehead.

_“Hello”_

_“Gwen, listen. Apollo is sick, he has fever and he hasn’t stopped crying”_

_“What’s his temperature?”_

_“I don’t have a thermometer here”_

_“Gavin, why wouldn’t you have a thermometer in your house, when you have three kids”_

_“I don’t know. Listen, what should I do. I have the other two looking at me”_

_“Gavin, you have the kids. What would you do?”_

_“I don’t know”_

_“Gavin…”_

_“Just, can you come here and help me?”_

_“If I go there, I’ll take the kids”_

_“Let’s have dinner first, maybe he just need his mom”_

_“Then I’ll go a take him with me”_

_“Gwen…”_

_“Gavin, we are getting a divorce, meaning I don’t want to see your face, ever but I have to so…if I go there, I’ll get Apollo and I’ll take care of my son. You choose”_

A tight silent caught the line; I could feel the electricity and the anger from his part. I didn’t give a crap.

_“Come and get Apollo, he’s crying too much”_

_“Fine. I’ll be there”_ I hung up on him when I started to listen to him answering and I left my head fell to Blake’s chest and took a deep breath. His arms went around me and he hugged me tight, kissed my temple and whisper - _I’ll take you home-_

_-I hate him, things like this makes me hate him even more-_

_-I know, I would hate him too, baby-_

We left his house, drove to my house where he waited for me to get ready to leave, again, opened my door, helped me with the seatbelt but this time, before he closed the door of the car, he smiled, leaned in and brushed his lips to mine, a little bit, making me need more and more. The kiss? was it really a kiss…well, no, not really…the almost kiss, the brush of his lips against mine, just felt like the feathers and the butterflies that were in my stomach became a tornado, the temptation was even bigger and I wanted to crush my lips with his, but when I was about to do it, he moved back and said

_-Not yet, baby. Tell me when you get there and when you return. I’ll be waiting. Drive safe, don’t let his shit take over you… You’re better than him, don’t forget that-_

He closed the door, I drove to Gavin, sent Blake a text, I took Apollo, took him home, texted Blake, gave Apollo his medicine, went to bed, replayed the day in my mind and the whole time I had a huge smile on my face. Accepting that I was falling hard for Blake Shelton and now, after our first date, I just wanted much more.


End file.
